Computerized analog tomography scanners, more commonly referred to as CAT or CT scanners, provide a continuous tone cross sectional view of the subject being examined. Photographs in the form of X-rays are produced from these scanners for use by scientists, medical researchers and doctors in their diagnosis and treatment of patients. It has become increasingly important to obtain high resolution hard copy diagnostic information for educational and scientific purposes. Hard copies can be produced on 35 millimeter or instant image cameras. However, in order to produce satisfactory copies from these cameras, hoods must be attached to the camera and/or to the front of the CRT screen in order to eliminate light glare and ambient, scattered, reflected light. Special hoods have been designed for use with each specific type of camera. High resolution continuous tone photographs of scientific, medical images are usually unattainable or are unreliable with presently available hand held cameras with attached hoods.